beyblade_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Riri Katsuko
Appearance Beyblade: Indian Tours Riri appear first in the fanmade series. She first appeared in first episode in a battle with Tyson and won the battle. Plot Riri is a sexy girl who likes to wear a red in-shirt, black skirt, black jacket, black net stockings and brown high heels. Riri also likes to wear blood red lipstick. When the region will be very cold Riri wears a dark blue long jacket, besides her black jacket. Riri also wears a black frock at her concert. Beyblade: Indian Tours A girl enters in the school. High heels and green school uniform. Every boys in the school stares at her. Her silver eye sparkle and her eye fall on a numb boy. Yes, he was Kai, captain of the Bladebreakers. Kai looked at her and she blushed. She opened her clucher and her brown hair with blue strip flew in the air. Noise of her heel fill the hall. She entered the classroom. The teacher introduced her “Boys, she's Riri. Her father did her admission in our school. Riri take the spare seat over there.” Riri looked sad when teacher said about her father and ever boy looked at her like she is different, yeah she is different but her habits were like a boy. She sat on the seat that was after Kai's. She never asked for anything. Riri was in the same hostel where Kai used to stay. She was Kai's roommate but never even looked at him. One evening, Riri wrote something on a tissue and threw it towards Kai. Kai read it. It was written “Meet me at the store room” Riri went out of the room. At 11:30 pm Kai was at store room. A voice said from behind “ 10 seconds late. Didn't I mentioned the time. Okay! No problem I wanted to take you somewhere.” At the dull light Kai tried to look at her. Oh! He noticed that she was Riri. Kai asked “what do you want?” “Um.... I don't have time to answer your question?”said Riri and raise her hand upto her shoulder. A beem of light hit Kai.*_*. Kai was at the forest of Tyson's town. He looked here and there and found Riri standing behind him. “Poor Kai.... After all you are a champion team captain.” said Riri. “What do you want?” asked Kai. Riri again raised her hand upto her shoulder and said “Forget everything about me.” A ray of light again hit Kai and was reflected by a mirror behind Kai. The reflected light didn't hit Riri but a tree behind her. Riri saved herself and ran away. Next day, after school, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny were walking towards the forest and suddenly Tyson's eye fall on some bluish thing behind the tree. Tyson ran and saw it was Kai. “What is he doing here?” said Chief. “Is he sleeping?” said Tyson. “Stupid!!! He is not sleeping. He is asleep. Someone did this. This part of the forest is totally distroyed. What happened?” said Hilary in a distress. “Lets take him home.”*_* “Hey! What happen?” said Ray staring at Kai “ wha... How... What happen? How Kai came here?” Tyson looked nervous and Ray slapped at Kai's face. Kai woke up in an extreme way and said “How I came here? I was at hostel now...” “You were at the forest” said Hilary “what??? But how?”said Kai “I was at school.” Ray nodded and said “You're a liar, Kai. You forgot how you came here?” “Stop fighting, boys.” said a voice behind them. Kai got up and see. A girl with blond hair, wearing a dark blue long jacket, was standing on the border of Tyson's house. “won't you fall from there wearing such a long heel on the snow?” said Kenny. She answered “Not at all. Well...” she sits on the border and continued “ you have a way to know the truth..... Oh!! I forgot something.... I'll be back soon.” The girl ran away. “Who was she?“Hilary said as she looked wierd. After sometimes Mr. Dickenson came and said “Kenny, did emailed me to come her?” “Yeah Mr. Dickenson, Have you called Ray for any beyblade tournament?” asked Cheif. Mr. Dickenson nodded and said “No, but a Tournament is going to take place in India, Indian Tournaments.” “Have you called any Bladebreakers for it?” asked Hilary. “No. Ah! I have something for you, Kai. Someone told me that your here.” “For me?” said Kai and towards Mr. Dickenson. Mr. Dickenson gave him a beyblade that was just like Dranzer but Dranzer wasn't in there. “So, Kai did you like it?” asked Mr. Dickenson. Kai did not give any reaction. “You got a new beyblade?” said that girl standing at the same place where she said that she'll come back. She launched her beyblade, suddenly the beyblade which Kai was holding slipped from his hand. Something rushed, before the beyblade can fall, it disappeared. Kai looked here and there. “What your finding, Kai?” said the girl “when it is here?” “How did that beyblade went there, when it fall here?” asked Kenny. “Umm.... Hard to answer. But if you want this, catch me if you can” sai the girl and jumped towards the other side of the border. Tyson and everyone chased her. It was hard to run on the road because of snow. A car was coming before the girl, nearer and nearer. The girl jumped over the car but Tyson, Hilary and Kenny sucked. Ray helped Tyson to get up because he fall and Kai kept on chasing her and ran beside the car. Kai came near the river and found that the girl was waiting for him. Kai went down the road and saw a beybattle tub. “I'm challenging you for beybattle” said the girl. Kai hesitated as he wasn't sure that the beyblade is perfect for him or not “I accept” Kai said, he was back in the game. Kai tried his luck and both launched the beyblade in the tub. Tyson and everyone came there and watched the game. The girl moved her head a little and opened the wig and the contact lens that she was wearing. “Look, whats that?” said Hilary pointing towards the sky. Something red fall in the tub. It was Dranzer, Dranzer was back. The girl quit the match and said “Nice to see you again, Kai. Remember me? I'm Riri. I quit the game. Let take it as a tie.” Kai looked at her and noticed that she was Riri. Riri walked up and ran toward the city. Kai looked disgust. He looked at the beyblade and smiled and wispered “welcome back.” Next day, Hilary was coming back from shopping. She noticed a girl with high heels and wispered “How can anyone wear such high heels” suddenly she noticed that she was Riri. Kenny came there and said “What are you looking at, Hilary. Have you done the shopping for Christmas?” Hilary pulled her hand and followed Riri. Riri entered the BBA building. “Why is she going to BBA?” asked Kenny. Hilary didn't say anything and entered the building and followed Riri. Riri entered a room where a little bit of light came through the closed window. Hilary entered and said “Why are you here?” “Huh! Hilary! Umm! I knew. You're intelligent and wanted to know everything. Well before you ask I am answering, I am Riri Katsuko and I work for, wait what I work for someone? Who? BEGA? Bit-beast Thieves? Or BBA? Yeah, I work for BBA.” Suddenly Kenny noticed that her eye color changed into green and said “ Hilary her eyes... They changed their color to green!!” Riri hide her right eye with her right hand. “How did this happen?” asked Hilary. Riri was very scared and her eyes changed into blue and said “You should go” “You're hiding something.” said Hilary. Riri hide her face and her stubborn look scared Hilary. The bim of light, like the one by which Kai was hit, hit Hilary. Hilary was badly injured. Riri got scared and she got unconscious and fall down.*_*. “Its hard to describe her story” Riri opened her eye and saw Mr. Dickenson speaking “her supernatural powers are of her Bit-beast and if something happens to her Bit-beast she will be injured. Riri saw Hilary pressing her hand's bandage. Riri got up and saw that Tyson, Kai , Hilary and Kenny were standing there. She walked towards the window. “So she was just helping us to reunite?” said Ray. Riri turned her head 40° and said “It was my pleasure to help you Mr. D. I think my work is over.” Riri walked out of the room. Everyone looked at her. At night, Kai was walking to the forest. He stood at the edge and watched the sea. Suddenly he heard someone coming there. He hide behind the bushes and saw that Riri came there. Riri's eyes were blue. She looked towards the sea and talked to herself “Hmm.... It feels better. Maybe I wasn't perfect for Bladebreakers. But if I've joined them I would loose myself. It is hard to control my emotions” Riri paused for a few seconds and continued “Tommorrow I am going to Delhi. I can, maybe see the teams winning. Polaris did a lot. Thanks bro, you brought back Dranzer.” Riri look forward and teardrops rolled down her cheeks. She went away cry. Next day, Riri was waiting for her flight and saw Kai. She stood a pulled her bag. “You're welcome to join us. We don't care that you are different or not.” said Kai. “No I can't” Riri turned her face and continued “I can become a big problem to you all.” Riri turned back and saw Tyson, Hilary, Ray and Kenny were standing there. “You can't leave us. You helped us a lot.” said Hilary. Tyson continued his words “Riri you did a lot for us.” Riri was very sorry and said “Thank you. You made me realize my mistake. Mr. Dickenson gave me a chance the be the old Riri. I accept. I am with you.” Tyson jumped with happiness. “Guy… Are you here to pick me.” Everyone looked back and saw Max running towards them. Max stopped and said “Hey. Sorry I'm late.” Max looked at Riri and said “Whoa.... Hello, Miss Beautiful. How are you?” Riri smiled and said “Bro, I am Riri and I work for BBA. I am here to help Bladebreakers.” After a movement, everyone was at Tyson's house. Tyson welcomed Riri. Riri kept her bag and removed her long blue jacket. Because of her figure everyone stared at her. She took a short black jacket from her bag and wear it. Riri staood up and said “Lets start practice.” Everyone looked at her as they were to lazy and Tyson said “Now? We are tired.” “Get up lazybones. Let only do warm up.” said Riri. They all ran up to to the edge of the forest. They rest there. Riri sat at the edge and took a long breathe. “I like coming here.” said Riri. Kai walked beside her and said “So Mr. Dickenson did your admission in our school?” “Yes” said Riri “So, would you all like to go back or wanna take more rest?” “Lets go back” said Riri. Riri raised her hand and a bottle appear on her hand and she asked “Water?? Anyone?” They came back. Next day, after a morning walk Riri's phone rang and she answered the call “Hello, Mr. D I don't have time to answer you. Call me later.” Riri entered the house. After a while, Kenny comes there and said in hurrying “Guys... Guys... Guys... Hilary is missing.” “Why do you think so?” asked Tyson. Kenny answered “Yes… she went to her house but she didn't came back and when I asked her mother she said that she didn't came back. Mr. Dickerson saw someone kidnapped her.”